Sasuke the Pharaoh: the Return of Lee
by sasusakulover134567
Summary: 3 months have past since the last Lee accident now Lee has a new kind of help to get rid of sasuke so he can be with Sakura "w-who are you" " i am Itachi Uchiha" ON HOLD


Chapter 1

" _**phew I never thought I would get out of there alive stupid scarabs stupid snakes" Lee said to himself**_

" _**I can't believe I lost everything I lost Sakura-chan I even lost my help (Jake,Blake, and Mia) and I can't believe Karin turned against me" **_

" _**need help bushy brows" a voice said**_

"_**w-who are you" Lee asked**_

" _**I am Itachi Uchiha" Itachi said**_

**Sasuke the Pharaoh of Egypt: The Return of Lee**

" aren't you sasuke's brother" Lee asked

" yes I want revenge" Itachi said

" you have a deal" Lee said

To Sasuke

Sasuke was in a room with Sakura talking and cuddling then he popped _the _question

" Sakura we've been through a lot and I was wondering if you would marry me" Sasuke asked

" OF COURSE" Sakura said while hugging sasuke and kissing his face

" then it is settled" sasuke said

" when are we going to get married sasuke-kun" Sakura asked

" it all depends on you sweetheart" Sasuke said

" how about when it turns Spring" Sakura said

" ok that leaves us with enough time to plan it's only summer" sasuke said

" yeah" Sakura said while smiling then it dropped

" what's wrong" sasuke asked

" what about Lee he hasn't been captured yet and I'm scared he might show up again" Sakura said

" don't worry now that I have a better staff there will be guards everywhere even in the village" sasuke said

" ok" Sakura said

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips and Sakura kissed him back sasuke pushed Sakura on the back while Sakura removed sasuke's headdress and armband, skirt. Sasuke moved to her neck Sakura moaned. Sasuke removed Sakura's golden headband ( he made for her with Uchiha symbol in the middle) and skirt. Sasuke moved to Sakura's breast he massaged the right one while he sucked on the left one and then switched.

" sasuke…kun" Sakura moaned

" I want you so bad Sakura-chan" sasuke said as he placed love marks over her sun kissed skin and moved lower and lower and began to suck on her clit.

" sasuke-kun don't tease" Sakura said

Sasuke put two fingers inside her to get her wet. Sakura arched her back in pleasure and began scratching at his back.

" beg sakura-chan" sasuke said as a held his member and rubbed it against her clit

" oh oh rah please I'm begging you sasuke-kun" Sakura moaned

" ok" sasuke said as a he rammed into her with full force

" f-faster" Sakura said

"ok whatever you want" sasuke said has he went faster and harder. Finally they climaxed and sasuke fell next to her and they fell asleep.

Next day

" hey sasuke-teme" Naruto said

" what dobe" sasuke said

" well I was hoping to come over to say hi to my bestfriend because I haven't seen him in 3 months" Naruto said matter-of-factly

Out of nowhere an apple hit Naruto on the head

" w-what who threw that"

"…. That's what you get for not telling me hi Naruto" Sakura said

"SAKURA-CHAN! I MISSED YOU" Naruto said while jumping in the air

" it's too late for that now" Sakura said

But still Sakura gave Naruto a hug anyway

" ok so the three who shall not be named are dead now" Naruto said

" how did they die" Sasuke asked

" fed them to the lions" Naruto mumbled

" what" Sakura asked

" fed them to the lions" Naruto mumbled a little louder

" what" sasuke asked

" I FED THEM TO THE FRICKEN LIONS TEME" Naruto shouted

" no need to shout" Sakura said

" she does have a point dobe" Sasuke said

" shut up before I have to beat you up with a banana" Naruto asked

" a banana?" Sakura asked

" well at least I don't throw fruits at people" Naruto said

" you're doing the same thing Naruto instead you're beating them up with fruit" Sakura said

" oh hush" Naruto said

"…."

"…."

" why aren't you guys talking" Naruto asked

" you said and I quote 'oh hush'" Sasuke said

" I was kidding" Naruto said while anime crying

" stop crying you're making a fool of yourself" Sakura said

" ok" Naruto stopped crying on the spot

**Is he bipolar **Sasuke and Sakura thought

**That's all I have for now and I'm tired I was out today I don't like going out much unless it's for school so anyways R&R**


End file.
